Imaginary
by Lau-kun
Summary: Eriol talks about his special someone. Tomoyo interrogates and revelations are made. Just the basic stuff. ET Read & Review.


**A/N: **I wish I had insomnia... why, you ask? Because I want to stay up all night and write fictions. Other than my crazy wish of having insomnia, I'm actually wishing that there are 30 hours in one day so I can have a few extra hours for myself! But then again, if that's the case then I'd be wishing for a couple of hours again... Oh well... I told you... I'm a hopeless case!

**Disclaimer: **CCS is not mine unless some genie would come and grant me a few wishes... hihihi...

On to the story!

* * *

**Imaginary **

By Silver Bracelet

He sat on the windowsill, gently looking at something on the school grounds as he often does ever since he came back from England.

Who knows for certain if that particular something turns out to be a "someone"?

Eriol Hiiragizawa has been officially dubbed as Seijou High's enigma; a foreign object that can block your normal flow, your daily routine and basically everything in your life when introduced into your system. Most of the female population swoon whenever he passes by- except for a counted few- but the obstruction that's currently eating his brain cells out of their proper function seems to be the object of his affections.

Imaginary... when will kami-sama twist it into reality?

"She must be very special, Hiiragizawa-kun." A melodiously soft voice spoke, earning the young man's full attention. He doesn't need to turn his head to know who in the whole of Tomoeda would have such a lovely voice. In his heart, he knew that it had been imprinted since the first time he had ever heard of it. "How are you certain, Daidouji-san?" He asked, tilting his head up a little to look at her face, bearing the same gentle look that he had a few seconds ago. "Because it's actually rare to see you looking at someone that gently." She answered, returning a gentle smile before taking a step nearer the windowsill.

"Am I really that transparent? To you, at least?" Eriol wasn't sure if he asked that out of curiosity and amusement while letting out a low chuckle. He never considered himself as someone who can be easily read- he made sure of that a lifetime ago- but a voice inside him was screaming that the young woman in front him was even more than he expected from any average person.

"Not exactly." She replied, earning a nod from him. "But the term translucent should suffice..."

The term made him blink. The smile on his lips was cleared to make way for a more confusing look. He didn't really expect her to be saying something like that although he knew all to well to expect something unusual from Tomoyo Daidouji. After years of being separated from everyone in Tomoeda, Eriol expected everyone to change. That was why he was less than surprised to see all of them out-grow their old elementary uniforms to make way for their High school uniforms.

Unfortunately, he didn't anticipate the change in Tomoyo after years of not seeing each other.

Her talent in observing things had gotten better and stuff...

_Yes... stuff..._

Chuckling lowly again to indicate defeat, Eriol switched his attention back outside the window, triggering the lady's curiosity even more. "Daidouji-san?"

"Yes?"

"I think I have to be extra careful in dealing with my secrets in front of you."

She giggled before turning on a supposedly innocent smile, "Give it your best shot. I do have a passion for challenges." She said, causing the young man to smile ever so gently to himself. "You're right in one point, Daidouji-san."

With the sudden overture of topics, the young lady blinked twice, trying her best to comprehend his words. "About what?" She gave up. Tomoyo was extremely clueless. She guessed that it's just normal for someone like Eriol Hiiragizawa to be like that. He always puzzled anyone that crosses his path and she bet that one of his special talents- and hobbies if she may add- is utterly confusing people to the point of insanity.

"She's really special..." Period. That was his answer.

But somehow, it made good sense to Tomoyo.

A small smile crept on her lips. She figured at least that she was right about two things: He's thinking of someone and been staring at someone. "You yield to my persuasion already, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Clicking her tongue, Tomoyo leaned her back against the wall, eyes closed to complete the effect of overconfidence. "My... and to think that I thought better of you than that."

"I was merely being a gentleman."

"But either way," Opening her eyes to stare at him once more, she flashed a satisfied smile towards him, indicating how pleased she really is at that particular moment. "At least you admitted that you have your eyes on someone." Having said that, the lilac-eyed lady closed her eyes again in seriousness. She knew better than to fish out the smallest fish if she could catch a bigger one. "Oh my... a lot of hearts will be broken if they hear this news!" Woe to those who doesn't believe that Tomoyo is a natural actress. Eriol knew better than to believe that innocently sorry look across her pretty face and if he didn't know any better, he would've believed her.

However, even if the thought still amuses him, a thought still lingers inside his head.

"I just hope that I don't break her heart too if she finds out."

"I don't seem to get why... she's got your attention already."

She received a nod. "Exactly... But I'm not certain if she feels the same way."

The lady looked extremely crestfallen. She immediately launched herself on the windowsill, both her arms supporting her weight as she leaned closer to look out. "Who wouldn't like you anyway?" Tomoyo scanned the school grounds, her face virtually turning skeptical as she saw how empty it was at the moment. She scanned further and after finally finding enough sense to give up, she pushed herself out to stare at Eriol- eyebrows arced interrogatively. "Hiiragizawa-kun," she called out, staring accusingly at her friend with a very disappointed and irritated look that is enough to make him chuckle, "It's either you're referring to a tree or a building outside...There's no one out there!"

"Of course." Her pair of amethyst met a pair of sapphire that depicts mischievousness, judging by the smirk playing across his face.

And it was just the thing that makes Tomoyo frown. She knew right from the start that he wasn't really easy to read but for the sake of what she calls a challenge, she tried and when she succeeds it could really be satisfying. At times, her hunches would be accurate and he undoubtedly revealed some things about himself to her but when she commits a mistake, he smirks impishly, implying a victory won again by the reincarnated mage- an instance that she's currently experiencing now. "Then why are you looking out as if you're actually seeing her?" She asked, not being able to contain her curiosity any further.

"If you love someone, you don't exactly need to see her physically. It's enough to know that she's safe and happy somewhere..."

Tomoyo frowned even more. "That still doesn't answer my question, Hiiragizawa-kun."

His smirk deepened. "On the contrary, I believe it did." He turned his head to stare at the young woman near him. "I use my imagination to see myself with her, walking side by side... but right now," He stopped and looked gently outside again. She observed how faraway his eyes seem whenever he does the thinking. And just now, she figured how lucky his special someone is- how lucky this girl really is.

Although she has to admit, it pains to know that.

"I deem it unnecessary..." He added, making her shoot a stare down at him for ruining a running thought inside her head. "Don't tell me that she's imaginary? A figment of your imagination perhaps?" She asked, eyes blinking in surprise while anticipating a much-needed reply. "No, she's very much real, Daidouji-san." He called out, still looking out the window with the gentlest of smiles that she had ever seen since he left for England years ago. "In fact, I can see her right now."

A lump was caught in her throat. She really didn't know if she really wants to see his "imaginary" girl but logic dictates that it's for the best. In the first place, she vowed that her feelings for his friend will remain nothing more than just a little admiration- a simple crush but unfortunately, her heart belied her thoughts. She anticipated this and she hated herself all the more for breaking a promise made for her own good... and for him as well.

"I want to see her, Hiiragizawa-kun." She said, hesitantly looking out the windowsill with a pleading look of permission from him. Curiosity stuck on her like a blood-sucking leech and as common knowledge goes, once you've triggered a Daidouji's curiosity, it'll be hard to evade it any longer- unless, of course, she decides to shrug it off. "That is... if you want me to... I mean... you would want to tell me who she is."

A few seconds of silence floated between them that seemed like ages for Tomoyo. If at first she was hesitant with all these stuff, now she couldn't get her own peace just thinking about it. She figured that she really wanted to know who this mystery girl is and it seems like he's having double thoughts now when she's running on desperation. "Hiiragizawa-kun?" She asked, deciding to break the ice. Not a moment too soon, he looked up at her gently and smirked, "Look outside the window, Daidouji-san and you'll see her."

Tomoyo's brows furrowed as she looked out of the windowsill. Her lilac eyes scanned the whole grounds until she spotted two figures sitting under a blooming cherry blossom tree. She squinted her eyes, trying to focus her vision upon the young lady on the school grounds with a book and a boy holding her hand. "Do you see her now?" He asked, the smirk eventually fading into the same gentle smile again.

"Yes, but I can't make out her face."

"Really?" His gentle smile broadened. "Let me help you then."

A pair of binoculars suddenly materialized in his hand. "Thank you..." She replied with a grateful smile, already used to the thought of magic unfolding before her in a normal day-to-day basis.

But she wasn't exactly prepared to see the surprise that awaits her through the binocular lens.

She gasped and inched back; stopping in an interval of a few seconds before turning her attention back to the binoculars again that seemed too suspicious for her taste. What she didn't know was, the young man beside her had been staring amusedly, watching her reaction as she continued to spy on the couple. "Do you understand now why she's imaginary, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo still held the binoculars against her eyes, blinking rapidly as if trying to make out the thing that she was seeing. "But... how...? When...? Why...? I mean- Why? Of all people... Why-"

"Because I love her." He cut her words casually. And if Tomoyo's eyes weren't deceiving her, she could've sworn she saw a tinge of red creeping on his pale cheeks. "Well? Would you help me make my imagination for real, Tomoyo-san?" He asked, still looking out the window gently upon the girl that he secretly loved. "Because if you're not, I'm willing to wait no matter how long it would take."

Time froze for a moment, as he waited patiently for her reply. He really didn't expect her to help him with this imagination. No, he wasn't expecting anything from her. He has been hoping but definitely not expecting anything in return. Being the gentleman that he is, Eriol decided that no matter what her reply would be, he will accept it with his whole being and wait for the day until a chance between him and his special someone would come.

But then, he saw her face brighten with a small and real smile, sending a surge of relief throughout his senses. "Here..." She said, brightening the room with a widening smile as she gave the binoculars back to its owner. "I'm still not used to the idea of _helping_ you with your weird imagination but..." Both of them stopped, each sending a silent message of understanding to each other with their knowing gentle smiles. "I can't say why not, Eriol-kun."

A slender hand reached out to hold the young man's own. And right then, Tomoyo knew that his imaginary girl would love him as equally as he does.

Because through the binoculars, she saw a certain ashen-haired young lady with Eriol, trapping her in his arms under the blooming Cherry Blossom tree.

She witnessed how content Tomoyo Daidouji is in Eriol's arms.

She saw _herself _in the arms of the one that she truly loves.

Imaginary to reality...

Owari

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it! You know the drill! Read and review please! 


End file.
